kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeshi Asakura/Episode Final
is one of the participants of the Rider Fight known as . History Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final Asakura was targeted by Miho Kirishima, who became Kamen Rider Femme to hunt him down for revenge. Though she was outmatched by the stronger opponent, Kamen Rider Ryuga's destroying of Genocider reverted Ouja to Blank Form. Weakened, Femme stabbed right at Ouja's blank deck, destroying it. Shortly, Ouja's armor disintegrated and Asakura dissolved in the Mirror World as he attempted to take Miho down with him. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Asakura was later revived along with the Beast Rider Squad as part of Foundation X's scheme in researching the Rider Gashats. He attacks Hiiro Kagami's nurse assistants, Mizuki and Satsuki, as well as Emu Hojo. Asakura as Ouja would later be defeated by Brave's Level 4 form, leading to Asakura fading away once again. Kamen Rider Ouja |-| 2= broken)]] Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Final Volume. p. 75. ISBN 978-4091014863. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8 sec. is the form Ryuki takes when he does not have a Contract Monster. Ouja is reverted to Blank Form in Episode Final when Ryuga destroys Genocider, his combined Contract Monster. Appearances: Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final - Default= Ouja Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Ouja. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Veno Saber': 150 t. *'Metal Horn': 100 t. *'Evil Whip': 100 t. *'Veno Crash': 300 t. *'Hide Venom': 250 t. *'Heavy Pressure': 250 t. *'Doomsday': 400 t. *'Advent: Venosnaker': 250 t. *'Advent: Metalgelas': 200 t. *'Advent: Evildiver': 200 t. *'Advent: Genocider': 350 t. Asekura can transform into Kamen Rider Ouja using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Venosnaker. His Visor is a scepter named the . Ouja's kicking power and running speed are identical to Ryuki's, while his jump punching power and jump height are slightly higher. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ouja can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Venosnaker's tail. Asakura later forms additional contracts with Evildiver and Metalgelas after the Riders they were previously contracted to, Raia and Gai, are killed. This enables to to use all of Raia and Gai's Advent Cards. Thus, he is able to arm himself with Raia's , a whip derived from Evildiver's tail, and Gai's , a gauntlet derived from Metalgelas' head. Ouja is also able to perform the Riders' respective finishers. By using Venosnaker's Final Vent, Ouja can execute his primary finisher, the , in which Ouja runs toward the opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind him before jumping into the air. Venosnaker then spits a stream of venom at Ouja, propelling him into a flying bicycle kick that strikes the enemy. By using Evildiver's Final Vent, Ouja can execute Raia's finisher, , in which he rides on Evildiver's back and rams into the enemy. By using Metalgelas' Final Vent, Ouja can execute Gai's finisher, , which equips him with the Metal Horn if he does not already possess it. Ouja next grabs onto Metalgelas' head with his legs and points the Metal Horn in front of him. Metalgelas then runs into the enemy, resulting in Ouja striking it with the Metal Horn. By using the Unite Vent Advent Card, Ouja can combine Venosnaker, Evildiver, and Metalgelas into Genocider. This grants Ouja another Final Vent, which Ouja uses to perform his strongest finisher, Doomsday: A hole leading to a void opens on Genociders's chest, creating a vortex that begins sucking surrounding objects into it. Ouja then delivers a corkscrew kick to the opponent, pushing them into the vortex and thus into the void, completing destroying the enemy. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final. }} Contract Monsters *Venosnaker *Evildiver *Metalgelas *Genocider Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Veno Visor - Ouja's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Behind the scenes Portrayal Takeshi Asakura is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ouja, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *It is strongly implied the version of Takeshi Asakura in Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ is the version from Episode Final since Asakura mentioned his revival as being recent, ignoring the time reset in Ryuki's series' finale and him referencing a certain girl in the special as well. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ryuki **''Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final'' * Kamen Rider Brave: ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ Footnotes See also Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Card Riders